<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夜莺 by miaowahada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503091">夜莺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaowahada/pseuds/miaowahada'>miaowahada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaowahada/pseuds/miaowahada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1.双性！双性！双性！<br/>很泥！<br/>2.有关宗教方面是瞎写的，有错误在这里滑行下跪，对不起</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夜莺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>全圆佑在送走最后一个人走出忏悔室时，大片大片暖色的阳光照过花窗斜斜打在地上。原来已是临近黄昏时刻，他还有半个小时的时间就要关门了，在这最后的半个小时里他只要做好最后的收尾工作，譬如检查教堂的安全，一项一项看起来很需要耐心，但他向来对这些琐碎的事很热衷。</p><p>教堂里空空荡荡，只有一个穿着唱经班圣服的人在做祷告。那人身材纤细，在宽大的衣服里显得更加单薄，似乎是察觉到全圆佑的视线，那人转头朝他的方向笑笑，算是打过招呼了。</p><p>几乎瞬间，全圆佑想起这个人叫什么名字了。</p><p>夫胜宽，他叫夫胜宽。</p><p>是唱经班招募的成员，之前唱经班人员走失有点严重，班尼不得不扩大了招募名额来弥补之前的空缺，这其实不是什么大事。但在新成员进入教堂的第一天，班尼就指着其中一个少年称赞道，</p><p>声音如夜莺一般。</p><p>唱经班质量本来良莠不齐，最初全圆佑只是以为这是班尼开过的玩笑之中不大不小的一个，却没想到班尼为这个破旧的教堂真招来了个夜莺。</p><p>他是个漂亮的男高音，无论是容貌还是音色。全圆佑记下来他的胸前名牌——夫胜宽，他叫夫胜宽。</p><p>夫胜宽的祷告似乎有点长，全圆佑只好先去检查，天很快就暗下来，还是初秋的晚上风已经带上凉意了，全圆佑掩上门窗，点上了蜡烛。</p><p>而夫胜宽也终于做完了祷告，最后双手合掌轻声说道：主，奉上灵魂的名义向您祈求原谅。</p><p>他整理了一下自己的衣服，对着全圆佑俏皮的眨眨眼睛。所谓灯下看美人越看越精神，本身夫胜宽的样貌就不赖，在唱经时总带着一股悲悯的味道，哪里像现在被暖光一衬，即使再冷的霜也会化。全圆佑这样想着，那只神圣不可亵渎的夜莺落入凡尘沾上了烟火的缭绕。</p><p>他一连来了几天，每次祷告挑在傍晚的时候。全圆佑并不生气，只在一旁安静的等他，窥探别人的秘密是一种隐秘的快感，有很多人把他当做树洞，一个宣泄口，只要他安安心心等着，就有人送上来。</p><p> </p><p>他是在一天傍晚跨进忏悔室的门的。全圆佑见他进来安静的坐下，他身上还穿着自己的圣服。反而全圆佑没由来一阵喉咙发干，一种共同承担秘密的紧张感从他心里升起，这是他从未有过，甚至他在听到贝克讲述自己只有17岁的女朋友珍妮怀孕的消息时，他也只是问他，你自己做好当爸爸的准备了吗？</p><p>“我有一件事情。”酝酿了许久，夫胜宽开口道。</p><p>“主是不喜欢我。”</p><p>他是一个不被祝福的人，从他出生的那一刻就注定了。他的父母因他而感到羞耻，不愿意见他。只派一个哑巴仆人抚养他，将他养在阁楼，让他慢慢长大。</p><p>“我跟旁人不一样…”他呼吸有点急促，又怕结结巴巴把话说不清楚捏住自己的衣角像掀开秘密最后一层遮羞布。</p><p>那里裹着束胸。</p><p>这其实在一个平常乃至大众男性身上不应该看见这样东西，穿在他身上总会几分怪异。</p><p>“我有…女孩子的东西……”他解释道。</p><p>全圆佑从桌子那头走过来，蹲在他面前，开口试探：我能看看吗？白色的衣料横在他的胸前像是一道包扎好的伤疤，反反复复折磨在夫胜宽迈入青春期的每一个日日夜夜。没有谁能帮他的，夫胜宽想着，只有他的自我惩罚。</p><p>他点了点头，把衣服乖乖咬住，腾出一双手来解束胸的扣子。在胸部最开始出现发育的征兆时，他害怕的要死。年迈的仆人给找来了他一块白布，打着手势比画怎么用，到后来他用上了束胸。可是不可忽视的痒意伴随着疼痛在夜里作祟，他躺着床上甚至不敢深呼吸，像是恶性循环般的他不得不裹得更紧。</p><p>我万能的主，我是做错了吗？</p><p>夫胜宽无助的望着全圆佑，他的胸前微微鼓起像一个小小的奶包，乳晕是一片粉嫩，里面还藏着不肯露头的红缨。</p><p>全圆佑笑了，开口说道：神爱世人，乃是圣言。神所创造的一切，我们报以感激。</p><p>胜宽，学会接受它。</p><p>他手轻轻一按，小奶包就被握了个满怀。夫胜宽小小的叫了一声“别”，像是小动物的尖叫挤出喉咙，那里敏感的很，一阵鸡皮疙瘩串上来，连眼里都覆上了一层水雾。</p><p>“很疼吗？”全圆佑问。</p><p>“疼…”他点点头，几滴眼泪挂在眼角要坠不坠。一幅被欺负很了的样子，可怜兮兮的像落水的小狗。但除了疼，还有痒，那种如蚂蚁蚕食一般的痒意让他得不到痛快，折磨他几欲发疯，往日那种端庄冷淡的面具终于破碎，他哭着拉住全圆佑的袍子，“很痒…帮帮我……”</p><p>“求你了……”</p><p>全圆佑抽回了手，张嘴把一个小奶包含进嘴里。伸出温热的舌尖去和小红豆打招呼，约着一起出来玩。他听见夫胜宽在小小的喘，一阵断断续续的吸气好像是在哭。这种感觉太刺激了，夫胜宽仰着头望向天花板，眼神凝聚不成一个焦点，连椅子都险些坐不住，头皮一阵发麻却哭不出太大声音，只是微微张嘴，露出一点薄舌，像幼鸟一样，眼泪从眼角落入鬓发，留下两道红红的痕迹。</p><p>“现在呢？还痒吗？”全圆佑停下来问，夫胜宽从漩涡里勉强回神，看见胸前的一对红缨被舔的水渍渍，在空气中里可怜兮兮的挺立。</p><p>“还痒吗？”全圆佑见他不出声，又问了一遍。</p><p>夫胜宽点点头，又摇摇头。那道凹凸不平的伤疤被挑开，流出涓涓的鲜血，他甚至自虐的剖开里面鲜红的肌理把最不堪的丑陋展示给他。</p><p>“那里痒……”夫胜宽咬咬牙开口道，牵着全圆佑的手一路向下，最后停在自己的下身。他觉得自己像一个关不住的水龙头，永远不息吐出水还洇湿了一块小小的布料。</p><p>“救救我吧。”</p><p>全圆佑挑了挑眉，大手一伸勾起夫胜宽的双腿把他抱起来放在桌上，手指勾着夫胜宽裤子的边缘向下，夫胜宽还颇为配合的抬抬屁股，伸直长腿。</p><p>他流的水有点多，蹭在毛发和皮肤上一团淫糜的油光，其间的性器已经高高翘起，全圆佑没有管它，手指试探着进入了它的后面，那里有女孩子才有的娇花。</p><p>手指才摩挲过肥厚的蚌肉，那里就跟含羞草叶片被触到一样摇颤，埋怨着喷泄出点点粘液沾湿全圆佑的手指。坏心眼如他还举着手让夫胜宽上眼瞧，那合并的两指分剪中间还挂着要断不断的银丝。臊得夫胜宽满脸通红要钻进全圆佑的怀抱里，哑着嗓子催他快点快点。</p><p>这是自我矛盾的救赎，要到全圆佑冲破最后一道防线才算是真正的功德圆满。十几年的秘密压得他几乎喘不过来气，却在今天得以宣泄出郁结。</p><p>我万能的主，我奉上灵魂向您祈求，原谅您可怜的孩子。</p><p>可是要是真换上真枪实弹的时候，他又觉得自己像是被劈开一样，很痛，粗硬的性器一寸一寸砍进他的身子里，凿一个洞穴的空间。眼泪一个劲的往下掉，爬满了整张脸，全圆佑吻上去，亲亲颤动的睫毛。</p><p>“别怕。”全圆佑很少安慰别人，可能是因为他的职位。很多的人在他面前阐述自己的罪孽，他也是传递主的旨意，用冷冰冰的圣言指引迷茫的灵魂。</p><p>好在全圆佑的足够温柔，这本来就是一种很亲密的安慰，来自灵魂的传递出来的信号——他是被爱着的，被包容着的。渐渐地，全圆佑的愈发激烈的挺入探索就模糊了痛与爽的边界，他处于一种欢愉而又隐忍的状态，却不吝啬自己的喘息与呻吟，他想象自己像是一簇火，越燃越旺，好把自己一身羞耻都烧的干干净净的，最后一切皆大欢喜。</p><p>他沉醉在自己的梦幻遐想里，四周的景象幻化成大大小小的烟花光斑，他觉得自己在尖叫，是因为全圆佑在玩他的前端，这样双管齐下，他很快就攀上了高潮。</p><p>全圆佑的性器还在自己的身体里突突跳动，然而夫胜宽已经没有力气去管这些了。那些光斑聚拢又分散，如同是神迹降临在他这片干旱的大地。</p><p>一切是他侍奉的主。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>